lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Strange Case of Dr. Spells-A-Lot and Ms. Grrs-A-Lot
(WARNING: THIS CONTAINS VIOLENCE, MURDER, SUICIDE, AND SPOILERS TO ANOTHER SERIES THAT WERE COPIED FROM THE STORY'S WIKIPEDIA PAGE, PASTED, AND EDITED, READ AT YOUR OWN PRECAUTION. ON ANOTHER NOTE: THIS IS NOT HATE PROPAGANDA. I LOVE ALL THESE CHARACTERS, PLEASE UNDERSTAND.) This is just a parody of one of my favorite books. Plot Dot Starlight and Hailey Galaxy reach the door of a large house on their weekly walk. Hailey tells Dot that months ago she saw Furry Grrs-A-Lot trample Matey Anchors after accidentally bumping into him. Hailey forced Furry to pay $100 to avoid a scandal. Furry brought them to this door and provided a cheque signed by a reputable gentlelady (later revealed to be Doctor Bea Spells-A-Lot, a friend and client of Dot). Dot is disturbed because Bea recently changed her will to make Furry the sole beneficiary. Dot fears that Furry is blackmailing Bea. When Dot tries to discuss Furry with Bea, Bea turns pale and asks that Furry be left alone. One night in October, a servant sees Furry beat to death Lady Jewel Sparkles, another of Dot's clients. The police contact Dot, who leads officers to Furry's apartment. Furry has vanished, but they find half of a broken cane. Dot recognizes the cane as one she had given to Bea. Dot visits Bea, who shows Dot a note, allegedly written to Jekyll by Furry, apologising for the trouble that she has caused. However, Furry's handwriting is similar to Bea's own, leading Dot to conclude that Bea forged the note to protect Furry. For two months, Bea reverts to her former sociable manner, but in early January, she starts refusing visitors. Doctor Pillow Featherbed, a mutual acquaintance of Bea and Dot, dies of shock after receiving information relating to Bea. Before her death, Pillow gives Dot a letter to be opened after Bea's death or disappearance. In late February, during another walk with Hailey, Dot starts a conversation with Bea at a window of her laboratory. Bea suddenly slams the window and disappears. In early March, Bea's butler, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, visits Dot and says Bea has secluded herself in her laboratory for weeks. Dot and Crumbs break into the laboratory, where they find Furry wearing Bea's clothes and apparently dead from suicide. They find a letter from Bea to Dot. Bea reads Pillow's letter, then Bea's. Pillow's letter reveals her deterioration resulted from the shock of seeing Furry drink a serum that turned her into Bea. Bea's letter explains that she had indulged in unstated vices and feared discovery. She found a way to transform herself and thereby indulge her vices without fear of detection. Bea's transformed personality, Furry, was evil, self-indulgent, and uncaring to anyone but herself. Initially, Bea controlled the transformations with the serum, but one night in August, she became Furry involuntarily in her sleep. Bea resolved to cease becoming Furry. One night, she had a moment of weakness and drank the serum. Furry, furious at having been caged for so long, killed Jewel. Horrified, Bea tried more adamantly to stop the transformations. Then, in early January, she transformed involuntarily while awake. Far from her laboratory and hunted by the police as a murderer, Furry needed help to avoid capture. She wrote to Pillow (in Bea's hand), asking her friend to bring chemicals from her laboratory. In Pillow's presence, Furry mixed the chemicals, drank the serum, and transformed into Bea. The shock of the sight instigated Pillow's deterioration and death. Meanwhile, Bea’s involuntary transformations increased in frequency and required ever larger doses of serum to reverse. It was one of these transformations that caused Bea to slam her window shut on Hailey and Dot. Eventually, one of the chemicals used in the serum ran low, and subsequent batches prepared from new stocks failed to work. Bea speculated that one of the original ingredients must have some unknown impurity that made it work. Knowing she would become Furry permanently, Bea decided to write her "confession". She ended the letter by writing, "I bring the life of that unhappy Bea Spells-A-Lot to an end." Category:Creepy Category:Horror Category:Not for Big Babies or Little Children Category:Parodies